Frustrationwith happy End?
by drumgirl94
Summary: Rika is frustrated with the missing action between her and Ryo and calls Jeri. What advice can she give the red head?


**Hello hello people! Haven´t updated in a while and I´m super busy writing my story Nightmare of the biggest Dreamer and that one is going to be BIG. Anyway, this story was to come down from my big one and relax my brain a little, you could literally see smoke coming out :-D**

 **Hope you like it and now enjoy...leave a review if you see any mistakes or have corrections**

* * *

The phone wouldn't stop buzzing on her shelf but she refused to answer it since her boyfriend came over and they wanted to have some private time. Over and over again the brunette's phone started vibrating violently until it finally fell down from the piece of wood standing next to her bed.

Jeri got angry, stopping Takatos movement all over her. She tried to grab her mobile which made its way under the bed.

"God, whoever it is, I'm gonna kill him…or her...if it isn't urgent!" As she saw the name of a certain red head, her expression got serious.

Rika and Jeri had grown really close over the years, way more than best friends, almost like sisters. So Rika knew that today was Jeris "Boyfriend-Day".

Sitting on her bed she answered: "What's so important Rika? Did anyone die? You know what day it is?"

"I need your advice!" "You…" she swallowed her urge to make a scene. It wasn't like the fiery red head to ask for help that direct, so it has to be something major. "I only hope you got a good story for me sis…"

With that Jeri stood and left her boyfriend with all he had standing up to himself. "I'm sorry Takato, I try to make it quick." She whispered and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

The brunette sat down on her couch across the room and said: "Okay sweetie, what's up?"

On the other end of the line a 22 year old Rika was getting frustrated with her…man of choice. A well known brunette with messy hair, perfect teeth and sunny-boy smile.

"Jeri…I hate to ask you about that stuff, but…what do you do to get…well…" she hesitated "get Takato in the mood?" Her cheeks burned bright red, just like the color of her hair. Jeri giggled: "Why, doesn't Ryo want to…" She stopped immediately realizing her boyfriend was still there. "Hold on" she put a hand over her speaker. "Takato darling, would you mind making us some tea? And take your time…" Jeri winked.

"Girls talk" Takato muttered while leaving the room. As soon as he closed the door Jeri said sharply: "Oh my god, Ryo doesn't want to bang you?!" Jeri! Keep it down, will ya?!"

"I can't believe it. Usually he undresses you with his bare eyes! What happened?!"

Sighting Rika answered: "Well, I went to see a doctor some weeks ago, cause something wasn't right down there, result was an infection, I had to take antibiotics and ever since he wouldn't touch me." "How long has it been?" She hesitated again. "Rika, tell me or I hang up." "Over four weeks, okay?! He drives me crazy!" "Holy cow, over four WEEKS?! What did you try?" "Everything!" "Well, I doubt that. A little more details, please." "Hrmmp…I…well, first I tried it as usual, you know…petting his chest, softly kissing him…all that stupid romantic stuff…didn't work so I tried the dirty talk, but he just refused with the words: not in the mood today…" "That sucks!" "Listen, I even tried laying on the couch in sexy underwear with candles, dim lights and soft music when he got home. He just looked at me, sighted and said sorry. He was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep. I'm running out of ideas here Jeri…"

Said woman got excited: "Did you try just taking what you want? Like pinning him on the mattress and ripping his clothes off? And kissing him unrestrained?" "…" "Rika, you gotta try that, maybe…" "Save it, I already tried that this morning…He is much stronger than me, he just rolled us over and again, he was not in the mood…What is going on?" "Maybe that's what you should ask him, could be something psychological."

"Like what?" Maybe he's afraid of transmission?" "Ok first, the infection is long gone, second, we´d have to use a condom anyway. You know antibiotics and birth control together is not working." "Could that be it? The condom? Some guys just hate them to death…" "He never complained about it…"

"Alright, let's try something else: What's going on at the moment? Is he stressed from college? Or work? Are you eating well? Is he doing too much sports? Anything on your mind?" "Well, his car is pretty messed up and we don't have money to fix it. And his dad showed up last month…"

"THAT´S GOTTA BE IT!" "You think he has daddy-issues? Seriously?" "Think about it…he never had a good relationship with his dad…What happened when he showed up?" "I don't know, he showed up, they left the house and Ryo came home really late and didn't say anything…"

"See?" "Maybe you're right…I´ll try talking to him as soon as he gets home…" "You should do that. Cook something or so…Make him a nice evening." "Thanks Jeri." "You're welcome. And let me know if anything changes." "I will. And sorry for bothering you today." "Ah, never mind, call me any time. You know I'm always there for you, sis." "Thanks again, you too. And greetings to Takato." "Kay, bye sweetie." "Bye"

Rika took a deep breath after that and decided to start cooking since her beloved boyfriend would be home in less than an hour. Just as she finished everything she heard the door lock.

The young man sighted as he closed the door behind him and threw his backpack on the ground.

Rika came out of the kitchen, smiled and went to greet him, but he didn't respond. It hit her hard but she just said: "Hey…you're just in time, diner´s ready." "I'm not hungry…" He didn't even look at her, he went straight to the living room and fell onto the couch. Rika followed, with a sad expression on her face she sat next to him. After a few minutes of silence the red head said: "What's wrong? I'm getting sort of worried."

He didn't answer. In fact he didn't even look at her.

"Well, if you wanna talk…I'm upstairs. And eat something please, will you?"

She was about to go as he grabbed her wrist: "Wait…let's talk."

The young woman smiled a little and sat down again.

"As you know, a few weeks ago, my dad was here and took me outside. He…I don't know how to say it…" "Just like he did? C'mon, what about `no secrets´?" "He hates your guts…" shot from his mouth. Rika lost her facial expression and her mouth went wide open.

"He WHAT?! That idiot doesn't even know me. He refuses to meet me, he always talks bad about me without even meeting me once and he always brings you down! What did that man say to you?"

"He was all about: stupid red head, that girls not good for you, you get no money, you make idiotic choices because of her, she makes you blind for everything else, bla bla bla…" "And that's what got you down?" He chuckled: "If it would only be that…He said I'm dead to him if I stay at your side…"

Her eyes widened in horror: "And you call that person your ´Father`?"

His gaze got empty: "I don't know…" The woman's eyes watered: "What´cha gonna do?" His eyes did the same while he stared at her: "I don't know…You're my one and only, but that thing he said to me really kills me…"

Rika´s temper began to rise: "He doesn't even keeps in contact with you, he just pops up, says weird shit and fucks you up with it, only to disappear for another year or so…How can that always affect you?! He always does that! And you're always that whiney bitch. Get yourself together, damn it!"

He swallowed hard: "Probably right…but you could've said it a bit nicer. It's hard to realize that the own father isn't interested in one. Look…I love you…and I know I've been repellent against you lately a lot and I'm so so sorry but…I hope you understand…"

She looked at him for a few seconds, her mind trying to progress all of that. Finally she answered: "Wait, you're not even mad I just yelled at you?" She was confused but also relieved at the same time. The legendary Tamer went and hugged his girlfriend lovingly. "Actually I'm not…Maybe I just needed that. Like a slap in the face."

Rika laughed: "Well, I can always kick your but if you need me to." Smiling, he softly he kissed her lips: "I love you wildcat." "I love you, too, Hero-Boy." "Soooo…what did you say about diner?" he grinned.

After diner they cuddled up on their couch and gave the telly a chance to prove itself. It's been a long time since Ryo could really enjoy the company of his girlfriend but he was glad she was all cuddled up against him. He didn't want to loosen his grip on her, in fact he didn't wanna let go of her anytime that night.

He pulled her up and kissed the top of her head. Finally he was feeling better. It's been like five weeks and he felt something deep inside him. A warm feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He sighted happily and caressed her head with his fingers.

Rika smiled and pushed herself up a little jus to look him to the eyes. A long and deep look froze them in their places. It was like fire was lit inside of them and it wanted to see the outside. Time seemed to be standing still. Meanwhile their faces slowly came closer and even though they've been together for a few years now it felt like the very first time. The tingling sensation was back in Rika´s stomach as their lips slowly touched. Shivers and excitement rushed through them as they got more and more passionate until the TV was only second on their mind. With a satisfied smile Rika thought: "Finally."

And with that the first piece of clothing learned to fly…


End file.
